Ame
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Aku benci hujan. Hujan itu suram, dan melambangkan kenangan kelam dalam diriku. Tapi kemudian dia muncul, menawan hatiku dengan matanya yang seindah bunga lavender. Perlahan, aku pun mulai menyukai hujan sepertinya. Tapi sayang, tragedi terulang. Dan kali ini, jauh lebih menyakitkan... Special for NHTD/NaruHina Tragedy Day The 3rd Year. RnR, minna?


Tes...

Lagi-lagi hujan menitik membasahi bumi Konoha. Memang musim hujan sedang melanda kota indah ini. Dedaunan rimbun yang tampak basah menyejukkan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Aroma air yang membasahi tanah memberikan sensasi kesegaran tersendiri bagi orang yang menghirupnya.

Namun di tengah-tengah orang yang berlaarian mencari tempat teduh, menghindari tetesan air yang basah, ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri tanpa mempedulikan hujan. Tidak, dia tidak gila. Dia masih waras, sangat waras—terbukti dengan pakaiannya yang masih tampak bagus. Rambut pirangnya juga terawat. Hanya saja, cahaya mata _sapphire_-nya yang tampak mati memberikan aura tidak nyaman bagi siapapun yang meliriknya.

Perlahan, tangannya terangkat. Seakan ingin menerima setitik demi setitik lambang air mata langit itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika rasa dingin dari setetes air itu mengenai kulit tan miliknya, mengantarkan sensasi aneh yang menggelikan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya sang pemuda kembali menurunkan tangannya, kembali diam membatu. Diam, tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang basah dan mulai menggigil. Akhirnya ia mengakhiri kesunyian itu dengan sebuah lirihan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Aku benci hujan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto fanfiction by Shana Nakazawa**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), Naruto's POV, alur rush, more romance than tragedy (maybe), and others...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Presented for NaruHina Tragedy Day 3rd Year**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku benci hujan. Hujan itu suram, dan melambangkan kenangan kelam dalam diriku. Tapi kemudian dia muncul, menawan hatiku dengan matanya yang seindah bunga lavender. Perlahan, aku pun mulai menyukai hujan sepertinya. Tapi sayang, tragedi terulang. Dan kali ini, jauh lebih menyakitkan...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sekarang bel sudah berbunyi, jadi silakan tenang karena _sensei_ punya pengumuman penting!" seorang guru berambut perak memasuki kelasku—kelas 2-1 Konoha International High School. Guru bermasker itu adalah Kakashi Hatake, yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kakashi-_sensei_. Dan ia juga merupakan wali kelas dari kelasku ini.

"Pengumuman apa, _sensei_?" tanya seorang temanku—murid laki-laki berambut _spike_ berwarna cokelat yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya—Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hari ini, kalian kedatangan murid pindahan dari Amegakure. Silakan masuk, Hyuuga-_san_," jelas Kakashi-_sensei_. Membuatku cukup penasaran karena sudah lama tidak ada murid baru di kelasku.

Tepukan riuh mengiringi kedatangan seorang gadis berambut indigo sepanjang pinggangnya. Dia tampak sangat cantik, apalagi rona merah tipis di pipinya yang menambah keindahan rupanya. Senyumannya juga sangat mempesona, bagaikan melelehkanku. Tapi yang paling indah adalah matanya. Mata lavender itu bersinar, sangat indah. Itu lebih indah dari semua mata yang pernah kulihat. Mata itu memancarkan kehangatan, cahaya kasih sayang, yang selama ini tak pernah kutemukan dari semua mata gadis lain. Tanpa sadar, aku terhipnotis olehnya. Sebuah perasaan aneh, bagaikan kehangatan yang menggelikan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku tahu perasaan ini. Tapi.. sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Salam kenal, _minna_. Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga. Mohon bantuannya!" seru gadis bernama Hinata itu. Ia tersenyum manis kepada kami, teman-teman barunya. Sangat manis, dapat kulihat bukan hanya aku yang terpesona olehnya.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga-_san_, terima kasih. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Uzumaki-_san_, laki-laki berambut pirang di sana," kata Kakashi sambil menunjukku. Ya, aku memang memiliki rambut pirang. Hanya informasi, mataku _sapphire_ dan namaku Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Hai, sensei_. Terima kasih banyak!" balas Hinata. Ia membungkuk sejenak, dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ditujukan untuknya, tepat di sampingku. Tak dapat kujelaskan betapa senangnya aku.

Setelah sampai di tempat duduknya, Hinata segera menyampirkan tesnya di samping dan membuka-buka buku. Tapi rasa penasaranku dengannya mematahkan sifat jaim milikku dan membuatku berbisik padanya, menghentikannya dari kegiatannya tadi.

"Hai! Aku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal, ya!" bisikku.

"E-eh, iya. Salam kenal, Uzumaki-_san_," balasnya, tentunya dengan berbisik.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Naruto, ya, Hinata-_chan_!" sahutku lagi, kini dengan cengiran khas milikku.

"Ah... Baiklah, Naruto-_kun_!" lirihnya lagi sambil diiringi senyum termanisnya. Membuatku tertegun sejenak, dan tanpa sadar rona merah tipis menghinggapi pipiku yang berwarna tan seperti kulitku

"Senyummu indah sekali, Hinata-_chan_..."

* * *

Kring...!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Seperti kebanyakan murid, siswa-siswi kelas 2-1 pun berhamburan keluar kelas begitu mendengar bel. Aku tidak ikut, karena kebetulan _Kaa-san_ membawanku roti melon kesukaanku. Sedangkan kulihat Hinata kini sedang mengambil kotak _bento_ miliknya.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_! Kau mau makan dimana?" dengan niat iseng, aku bertanya padanya sambil muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya, mencoba mengagetkan gadis manis itu.

"Kya! Ah, Naruto-_kun_! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Umh... Aku sepertinya makan di atap saja, itu kebiasaanku. Bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Aku sangat senang! Berarti aku bisa bersama Hinata di atap—semoga saja berdua—dan kita bisa saling mengenal! Ah, pikiranku mulai berjalan liar lagi.

"Tentu saja! Ayo!" dengan bersemangat, aku menarik tangan Hinata menuju atap sekolah.

"A-ah, _chotto matte_, Naruto-_kun_!" serunya. Dengan setengah berlari, ia mengikuti jejakku. Setelah agak lama, kami akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan kami. Ya, kini aku dan Hinata sedang berdua di atap sekolah—sesuai yang kuharapkan.

"Nah, kita sampai, Hinata-_chan_!" seruku riang. Hembusan angin yang agak kencang meniup rambutku dan rambutnya. Hinata terpaku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dengan setengah berlari, gadis Hyuuga yang cantik itu segera menuju pagar pembatas. Tangannya ia rentangkan, seakan ingin menangkap sebanyak mungkin angin di lengannya. Seperti adegan romantis di salah satu film terkenal Barat.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat sikapnya yang menurutku sangat lucu dan imut. Tidak pernah kulihat gadis lain yang sepertinya. Akupun berjalan mendekati Hinata sambil memegangi rambutku agar tidak terlalu berantakan tertiup angin. Maklum, angin memang sedang cukup ganas akhir-akhir ini. Untunglah aku memakai jaket agar tidak kedinginan, seperti Hinata yang sempat mengambil sweter sebelum naik ke sini. Sepertinya ia memang tahu angin Konoha cukup keras—yah, walaupun tidak seganas angin Suna. Aku memperhatikan Hinata yang masih memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, menikmati sejuknya udara.

"Sungguh menikmati pemandangannya, eh, Hinata-_chan_?" tanyaku. Membuat Hinata tersadar, dan salah tingkah karena malu. Wajah cantiknya pun memerah semerah tomat. Akupun tertawa, gemas melihat tingkah gadis di hadapanku ini. Membuatku makin ingin mengetahui dirinya lebih dalam.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!" seru Hinata pelan, malu karena aku terus saja menertawakannya.

"Ahaha, _gomen_, Hinata-_chan_. Habis, kau imut sekali, sih!" balasku sambil tersenyum. Wajah Hinata makin memerah mendengar pujianku terhadap dirinya.

Tapi saat kami sedang asyik bercanda dan tertawa bersama, tiba-tiba langit menghitam. Suara bergemuruh dari guntur terdengar keras. Dan akhirnya, bersamaan dengan kilatan petir yang sangat menyilaukan, setitik demi setitik air hujan turun dari langit, membasahi tanah, pohon dan gedung-gedung di bawahnya. Sekejap, jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Mataku melebar terkejut dengan kenyataan ini. Tubuhku mulai gemetar. Tidak, kumohon jangan sekarang!

"Ah, hujan!" seru Hinata. Senyum menghiasi bibir ranumnya. Ia berputar sejenak dan tertawa kecil, menikmati beberapa tetes air hujan yang mengalir di kulit halusnya. Mungkin baginya bagaikan di rumah, mengingat ia berasal dari Ame, yang hanya mengalami musim hujan sepanjang tahun.

"Menyenangkan ya, Naruto-_kun_—eh?" seruan riang Hinata terhenti begitu melihatku. Ya, aku diam saja di tengah hujan, kebiasaanku. Tak memedulikan pakaianku yang mulai basah, atau Hinata yang memerhatikanku dengan khawatir. Pikiranku mulai kosong, dan terakhir dapat kulihat Hinata tampak mulai takut terjadi apa-apa denganku. Akhirnya ia menggamit tanganku untuk berteduh di tangga.

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan kecil itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Pikirannya tidak fokus, yang dirasakannya pasti hanyalah tangan dinginku yang menggenggamnya. Hingga akhirnya Hinata berhasil membukanya dan segera berlari memasukinya, sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku erat. Setelah tidak terkena hujan, kesadaranku mulai kembali.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata penuh kekhawatiran. Ditatapnya wajahku lekat-lekat, sepertinya ingin memastikan aku baik-baik saja.

"..."

"..."

"Hinata, kau suka hujan?" tanyaku setelah lama terdiam.

"Eh?" tanya Hinata bingung. Pasti yang ada di pikirannya, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu di saat seperti ini? Ternyata ia sama saja.

"Kutanya, apa kau suka hujan?" ulangku, kali ini dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya. Lebih suram, seperti hatiku saat ini...

"A-aku suka. Lagipula di Ame, hujan turun setiap hari," jawab Hinata, masih kebingungan dengan perubahan perilakuku yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"_Souka_..."

Tes...

"Eh..."

Tanpa melihatpun, dapat kurasakan Hinata terkejut merasakan sebuah sentuhan kecil air hangat di punggung tangannya. Akhirnya gadis manis itu menyadari bahwa air itu adalah air mata. Bukan, itu bukan air matanya. Tapi air mataku. Tentu saja Hinata sangat terkejut mengetahuinya. Tangannya yang kini memegang pundakku perlahan menyapu pipiku hangat, walaupun tangannya dingin terkena air hujan. Setelah keragu-raguannya hilang, ia mulai mengelusnya lembut.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanyanya khawatir. Kentara sekali ia takut melihatku. Ingin rasanya aku memukul diriku sendiri karena telah membuatnya takut. Tapi aku memang selalu tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika ada pemicu itu. Maafkan aku, Hinata.

Setelah berusaha keras melawan diriku sendiri, aku terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Air mataku telah berhenti mengalir. Sungguh memalukan, menangis di hadapan perempuan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku ingin melupakan semua ini! Melupakan rasa sakit itu, melupakan gadis itu, melupakan kenangan itu, agar semuanya terhapus oleh hujan! Hujan yang kubenci!

"Naruto-_kun_, kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," lirih Hinata. Tidak tahu kenapa, hatiku terasa hangat hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Perasaan ini makin jelas muncul di permukaan. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku sudah pernah kecewa, dan tidak ingin dikecewakan lagi.

"Hhh... Maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..." aku tidak kuat melanjutkan perkataanku sendiri. Semuanya terasa membingungkan, juga menyakitkan. Aku menatap mata Hinata, _sapphire_ bertemu lavender. Dapat kulihat cahaya lavendernya yang sedikit meredup. Membuatku makin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Tidak usah merasa bersalah. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Sepertinya perkataan atau perbuatanku ada yang menyakitimu. _Gomenasai_..." balasnya dengan lirihan sedih. Tangannya yang tadi ada di pipiku, kini ia turunkan lagi. Kini, Hinata menggenggam erat kedua tangannya di depan dada—pose tipikal seorang gadis semanis Hinata. Namun wajahnya yang tampak sedih.. sungguh membuatku ikut merasa sedih.

"Apa.. kau bisa membantuku, Hinata-_chan_? Kau mau?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak begitu serius menanyakannya, hanya ingin memecah kebisuan dingin di antara kami. Tapi tampaknya Hinata benar-benar ingin membantuku.

"Iya! Naruto-_kun_ jangan sedih lagi. Ceritakan saja semuanya, aku akan mendengarkan," kata Hinata. Aku masih merasakan setitik keraguan, namun melihat kilat kesungguhan di mata Hinata, akupun meyakinkan diriku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Semuanya bermula di saat itu..."

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Eeh, tumben sekali kau yang mengajakku kencan, Sakura-_chan_!" ucapku heran. Rasanya tidak biasa jika Sakura yang mengajak jalan-jalan berdua, pasti selalu aku.

"Hee, siapa yang bilang kita akan kencan? Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku belanja lalu pergi ke taman! Aku ada tugas observasi tentang keragaman makhluk hidup di sana, _baka_!" jawab gadis berambut pink di hadapanku ini. Mata _emerald_-nya bersinar indah, membuatku terpesona. Ya, tentu saja, gadis di hadapanku ini adalah pacarku, Sakura Haruno. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkannya, padahal banyak laki-laki lain yang mengincarnya juga.

"Yaah, kukira apa. Bagaimana mungkin kita pacaran tapi aku selalu yang mengajakmu kencan?" rajukku manja. Jika ini _anime_ pasti aku sudah menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ yang berkaca-kaca imut. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya karena ini bukan _anime_.

"Kau bercanda? Kita baru pacaran seminggu, dan lagi tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini! Baiklah, kutunggu di taman dekat Mall of Konoha jam empat, ya! Awas kalau telat!" ujar Sakura dengan tambahan ancaman. Ia pun melenggang, meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Oke, Saku-_chan_~" jawabku manja.

"Jangan panggil aku Saku-_chan_!" suaranya terdengar samar-samar dari jauh, namun aku yakin dia sedang berseru keras padaku. Akhirnya aku memilih pulang dan bersiap untuk kencan—ups, maksudku jalan-jalan ini.

.

"Ah, ini salahku karena datang terlalu cepat! Bagaimana mungkin aku salah melihat jam?" keluhku. Ya, kini aku berada di taman Mall of Konoha, seperti yang dijanjikan. Namun, karena keteledoranku, aku salah mengira jam sudah pukul empat kurang lima belas menit, padahal sebenarnya masih jam tiga kurang lima belas menit. Dan sayangnya, aku baru menyadarinya saat sudah sampai!

"Yah, sudahlah. Toh, sudah kepalang basah sampai di sini. Aku menunggu di sini saja," gumamku sambil duduk di bangku taman yang berwarna putih tulang. Kulirik jam tanganku, baru jam tiga lebih tujuh belas menit. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala dan bersandar, mencoba bersantai sedikit. Angin agak kencang, langit juga mendung sehingga matahari tertutupi, membuatku terbuai oleh kesejukannya.

Saat aku sedang menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang nyaris membuatku tertidur, samar-samar aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat kenal. Karenanya, aku tidak jadi memejamkan mata. Aku bangkit, dan berjalan menuju sumber suaranya. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu, itu.. suara Sakura!

Saat aku akan mendekatinya, tiba-tiba guntur menggelegar dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sedikit demi sedikit, gerimis turun dari langit. Air yang terkena aspal bergemericik, sedikit membasahi sepatuku. Makin lama makin deras, sepertinya akan terjadi badai.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-_kun_~! Aku basah~ Apa ini cukup bagimu~?" samar-samar kudengar desahan manja Sakura. Kucoba melihat lebih jelas, dan yang kulihat sangat mengejutkanku.

Sakura sedang berciuman dengan teman sekelasku, Sasuke! Aku hampir tidak mempercayai mataku sendiri. Sayangnya, ini memang benar-benar terjadi. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, pikiranku seakan berubah putih. Kakiku bergerak mendekati mereka tanpa kusadari. Mereka berdua sadar, dan akhirnya menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Na-Naruto?" seru Sakura panik.

"Sakura.. apa maksud semua ini...?" tanyaku lambat-lambat. Aku mulai sadar dengan yang terjadi, menyebabkan sakit menghampiri dadaku. Ternyata inilah rasanya sakit hati.

"Sakura, kenapa Naruto menatapmu begitu?" tanya Sasuke, ikut bingung dengan semua huru-hara ini.

"Sakura, kau... Kau mengkhianatiku? Jadi semuanya seperti ini? Jadi kau selama ini sembunyi-sembunyi berselingkuh di belakangku? Jadi hubungan kita hanya kebohongan?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Mengharap Sakura dapat menjelaskannya, dan kami dapat kembali bersama.

Sayangnya, ketika dia berjalan mendekatiku, hal terakhir yang dilakukannya membuat semua harapanku pupus. Melakukan hal yang paling menyakitkan dari sebuah hubungan. Ya, dia...

PLAAAK!

Mencampakkanku...

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Hubungan apa? Kau mengada-ada, ya? Sejak kapan aku pernah memiliki hubungan denganmu? Asal kau tahu saja, pacarku adalah Sasuke, dan hanya Sasuke! Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_, kita pergi saja dari pengganggu ini!"

Ya, Sakura mencampakkanku. Ditambah lagi, ia menamparku untuk membuktikan pada Sasuke kalau aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di hidupnya. Sungguh akhir menyakitkan yang tak pernah kupikir akan terjadi dalam hubungan cintaku.

Kini, aku hanya berdiri termangu. Menatap kepergian kedua pengkhianat itu—Sakura dan Sasuke—dengan mata kosong. Aku tahu, aku harusnya membenci Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak merasakannya. Malah, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Setelah suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga, aku pun tersadar lagi.

Zrashhh...

Aku mendongak memandang langit, menatap hujan deras yang tak kunjung berhenti. Aku tidak sadar bahwa selama ini pertengkaran kami terjadi di bawah hujan. Maklum jika mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke—tidak sadar, lagipula mereka memang berteduh di kapel kecil, sedangkan aku di di daerah luar, berbasah-basahan.

Entah kenapa, kini setelah aku menyadari sepenuhnya aku berada di tengah hujan, aku berjengit dan berlari menghindarinya. Wajar jika menghindari air karena takut basah, tapi bagiku tidak. Karena aku bukan takut basah, tapi takut dihujani kenangan buruk itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, perasaan yang kucari sejak tadi muncul. Perasaan yang disebut kebencian. Aku sangat benci padanya, pada Sakura. Juga pada Sasuke, yang sudah menikamku dari belakang. Dan pada pemicunya... Ya, hujan... Ya, hujanlah pemicu kebencianku ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi inilah yang terjadi. Ya, benar...

"Aku benci hujan..."

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

"Dan sampai sekarang, hujan selalu membuatku ingat pada Sakura, dan selalu membuatku lepas kendali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya," aku mengakhiri penjelasanku dengan sebuah lirihan putus asa. Hinata masih menatapku prihatin. Ia tetap diam, entah berpikir atau menungguku melanjutkan bicara. Sepertinya ia tahu masih ada yang ingin kusampaikan padanya.

"Dan hari ini, untuk pertama setelah insiden itu, aku... Aku jatuh cinta.. padamu, Hinata..." kataku lagi. Wajahku sedikit bersemu merah mengatakannya, dan dapat kulihat Hinata juga merona sepertiku. Tapi, kulihat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, terlihat sendu. Dan, ketika akhirnya dia melihatku lagi, dapat kulihat kilatan di matanya.

"Naruto-_kun_, harus kuakui bahwa sebenarnya.. aku juga.. aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi.. aku tidak mau kau bersamaku, sementara ingatanmu masih pada perempuan lain," ujarnya.

"Kuakui, aku masih mengingat Sakura. Dan aku menghargai keputusanmu untuk kita tak bersama. Tapi.. aku tidak tahu cara melenyapkan Sakura dari ingatanku..." sahutku jujur.

Hinata tersenyum, manis sekali. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membantumu," katanya. Menyisakan hanya kebingungan padaku, tapi aku yakin kalau hanya dialah yang dapat melakukannya. Sekarang, terserah pada Hinata dan _Kami-sama_. Semoga takdirku bukanlah terus hidup sambil dibayang-bayangi oleh gadis dari masa laluku, yang mencampakkanku dan membuat hidupku hancur.

* * *

"Naruto-_kun_, kau bawa kendaraan?" tanya Hinata begitu kami keluar gerbang sekolah bersama. Sekarang sudah jam setengah lima. Waktunya pulang sekolah memang jam empat, tapi aku dan Hinata ada ekskul—aku sebenarnya cukup heran bagaimana dia memilih ekskul secepat itu. Aku agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata, tapi akhirnya menjawab saja.

"Ya, aku bawa mobil. Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," jawabnya misterius. Senyum jahilnya membuatku makin penasaran.

"Oh..." ucapku pelan, tanpa bertanya lagi, karena aku yakin Hinata tidak akan memberitahuku.

Setelah sampai di mobil, aku segera menyalakan mesin. Kupersilahkan Hinata duduk di sampingku. Karena mobilku mobil _sport_, aku lebih memilih untuk membuka atapnya. Angin sejuk menyambutku, untunglah bukan angin ganas lagi seperti tadi. Aku mulai menjalankan mobilku, mengambil kecepatan yang biasa.

"_Ne_, kita mau ke mana sih, Hinata-_chan_?" tanyaku setelah kami diam cukup lama. Kuperhatikan wajahnya, mencari jawaban.

"Itu rahasia! Ah, belok kanan di lampu merah pertama," jawab Hinata. Merasa tak ada gunanya bertanya lagi, Naruto hanya diam dan menuruti petunjuk arah Hinata.

"Nah, berhenti di depan," kata Hinata, setelah lama mereka berkendara. Naruto turun, diikuti Hinata.

"Eh, ini kan..."

Kuperhatikan Hinata tersenyum melihat keterkejutanku. Ya, kini kami berada di sisi paling utara Konoha, tepatnya di pantai Konoha. Airnya masih jernih, dan pemandangannya saat senja seperti ini sangat indah. Langit yang kemerahan tampak kontras dengan laut yang biru kehijauan. Bayangan matahari di air yang beriak kecil tampak menggantung dengan indahnya.

"Ayo, Naruto-_kun_!" ajak Hinata riang. Gadis itu telah melepas sepatunya dan berlari ke pantai. Aku mengikutinya, melepas sepatu dan menggulung celanaku sampai sebatas lutut, dan mulai berlari menuju pantai.

Kaki kami terbenam sampai betis begitu memasuki laut yang agak dalam. Rok Hinata tidak basah, karena panjangnya di atas lutut. Tapi celanaku sudah mulai basah ujungnya, terkena cipratan air saat aku berjalan.

Angin menerpa lagi, lebih kencang. Kulihat rambut Hinata beterbangan, dan tangannya menahannya agar tidak begitu berantakan. Dapat kucium aroma shampo miliknya dari udara, sangat manis. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, begitu kulihat senyumnya yang indah, dan mata lavendernya yang menatapku bercahaya, aku memeluknya. Ya, memeluknya!

Kupejamkan mataku. Kuletakkan daguku di atas kepalanya—aku lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Kuhirup lagi aroma shamponya yang memabukkanku itu. Ia tampaknya terkejut, dapat kulihat sejenak matanya terbelalak sebelum aku memejamkan mata. Kupeluk pinggangnya yang ramping lembut. Yang tak kukira, ia memegang tanganku dan menyentuhnya lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

Dan segera, kesadaran menyentakku. Aku melepaskan lagi pelukanku, mungkin terlalu tiba-tiba hingga Hinata kaget dan berbalik menatapku. Aku balas menatap kedalaman manik lavender itu. Rasa menyenangkan menjalar dari perutku, menggelikan. Bagaikan ada seribu kupu-kupu memaksa keluar dari perutku. Entahlah, yang kutahu rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, kuharap tidak terlambat. Kalau yang kurasakan.. adalah aku mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_..." bisikku lembut di telinganya.

Kudengar desahannya yang manis. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi? Bahwa perasaanku terbalaskan? Karena.. aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_," balasnya lirih.

Aku menatapnya lagi dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara kaget dan senang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku maju dan menciumnya. Lembut dan penuh rasa, aku tidak ingin menyakiti gadis di hadapanku ini. Cintaku membuncah, lebih dari yang pernah kurasakan pada Sakura. Aku tahu, entah dari mana, bahwa Hinatalah cinta sejatiku.

Setelah beberapa saat yang menyenangkan, kami mengakhiri ciuman itu. Kutatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku..." aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sekarang.. kau sudah melupakan Sakura? Sudah menyukai hujan?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum membalasnya, dan mengangguk.

Tes...

Seakan menjawab pernyataanku—atau lebih tepatnya anggukanku, hujan turun lagi. Mungkin, langit menangis bahagia, aku tak tahu. Tapi, kini aku dapat tersenyum padanya. Aku mulai dapat mencintai hujan, dapat mencintaimu.. Hinata...

"Naruto-_kun_! Basah! Ayo kita pulang," serunya, mengajakku kembali ke mobil. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, dan segera berlari ke mobil. Hinata mengikuti dibelakangku. Setelah memakai sepatu dengan cepat, aku masuk ke mobil. Menyalakan mesin, menutup atap, dan segera melaju. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Hinata dengan cepat, karena dia tadi bercerita di kelas kalau ayahnya sangat keras.

"Naruto-_kun_, hati-hati. Rumahku tidak sejauh itu, pelan-pelan saja," peringat Hinata. Aku meliriknya sejenak.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-_chan_. Aku akan melindungimu, pasti!" kataku sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Aku bertatapan dengan Hinata sejenak. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengalihkanku, sesuatu yang buruk. Aku kembali menatap depan, tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Yang dapat kulihat hanya kilatan cahaya lampu sen, suara lampu klakson dan _bumper_ depan yang besar. Dari informasi itu, hanya ada dua kesimpulan yang kutahu. Pertama, mobil di depan kami adalah truk. Dan kedua.. kami akan bertabrakan!

"KYAAA!"

"AAAKH!"

BRUAAKKK!

* * *

Zraashhh...

Hujan kembali turun. Aku terdiam di tepi tebing. Orang-orang sudah mulai turun. Pakaian serba-hitam mereka basah, walaupun mereka telah membuka payung. Masih terdengar isak tangis dari keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan adalah, gadisku kini terbaring. Tidur selamanya di peti yang sudah dikubur di nisan di hadapanku ini. Nisan yang menghadap laut, yang selalu terkena hujan, kesukaannya.

Aku terduduk di hadapan nisan itu. Mengelusnya lembut, seakan itu adalah kepala gadisku yang tertidur di bahuku. Kubaca tulisan yang terukir di sana.

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Born: 27 Desember 1994_

_Died: 4 April 2012_

_In the age of 17 years_

Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut gadisku, Hinata, dari sisiku untuk selamanya. Apalagi, kenyataan bahwa ia meregang nyawa karena kesalahanku. Aku hanya terluka sedikit, dan hanya perlu dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Namun Hinata, dia.. kulihat dia sebelum kehilangan kesadaran di kecelakaan itu. Dia terlempar keluar mobil, dan kepalanya membentur aspal. Itulah yang menyebabkan kematiannya, cedera kepala yang parah. Tengkoraknya tidak kuat menahan benturan, dan otaknya hampir berhenti berfungsi. Dokter memasangkannya alat penyokong hidup, namun dilepas setelah tiga hari karena tidak ada gunanya. Dan tepat ketika aku bersamanya, dia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya—menurut dokter ini keajaiban dia masih bisa bicara—dan akhirnya, di pelukanku, Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Aku.. ingin kau tahu.. Naruto-_kun_, kalau.. apapun yang.. terjadi.. aku selalu.. mencintaimu. _Aishiteru_..."

Dengan terputus-putus dan penuh susah payah, Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Aku berteriak-teriak memanggilnya saat itu, tapi tak ada gunanya. Hinata telah pergi, meninggalkanku, selamanya. Dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menentangnya.

Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, adalah.. kecelakaan itu terjadi di hujan. Ya, padahal baru sebentar aku menyukai hujan, tapi ia kembali mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Apakah sebegitu bencinya kau padaku, hujan? Apakah kau tidak menghendaki keadaanku di dunia ini? Begitukah?

Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau hujan sebegitu membenciku, maka aku akan membencimu lebih jauh lagi. Akan kubuat sebuah kenangan dalam hujan yang kuyakin tdiak akan dilupakan semua orang. Agar kebencianku pada hujan terus berlanjut, dan takkan pernah berhenti. Ya, aku akan...

ZRAAATT!

Kesabetkan pisau kecil yang sejak tadi kusembunyikan ke pergelangan tangan kiriku. Darah mengucur deras dari nadiku. Aku terjatuh dengan posisi tertidur. Darah mulai membasahi bajuku, mengenai pipiku, terasa hangat dan lengket. Suara sabetan pisauku membawa orang-orang yang telah turun naik kembali. Suara-suara panik dan jeritan ketakutan mereka hanya kudengar samar-samar. Perlahan, penglihatanku mengabur. Dapat kudengar banyak yang memanggil-manggil namaku, kurasakan pula tetes air mata bercampur hujan jatuh di pipiku. Dapat kurasakan itu ibuku yang menangis di sampingku. Walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang orang-orang katakan, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak.. apa-apa.. _Kaa-san_. Aku.. bahagia.. akan bersama.. Hinata.. lagi..." lirihku. Dapat kurasakan rasa sakit mulai meninggalkanku. Aku tidak lagi melihat wajah-wajah orang yang mengerumuniku, hanya suara-suara samar tak jelas yang masih bisa kutangkap. Namun itu cukup, karena di hadapanku...

"Ayo pergi, Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata, terbalut gaun putih bersih, tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan dengan susah payah, aku mengangkat tanganku dan membalas uluran tangannya. Dapat kurasakan jiwaku terpisah dari tubuhku, mengikuti jejak Hinata. Meninggalkan yang lain, menuju ke alam sana. Prospek menuju dunia baru memang cukup menakutkanku, namun cahaya mata lavender Hinata memberiku keberanian. Entah kenapa, aku yakin, bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan aku selalu bersama Hinata.

"Karenamu, rasanya hujan di hatiku telah berhenti, Hinata..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

_**Hujan adalah lambang perasaan yang membuncah. Suka maupun duka, cinta maupun benci, semua dapat terwakili oleh hujan. Tiap tetesnya melambangkan setiap perasaan manusia. Tak ada yang dapat menghindarinya. Namun hanya manusia sejati yang mampu menerimanya...**_**—Shana Nakazawa**

**Yeah, i know this is suck! Maafkan Shana yang sudah membuat karya yang kurang memuaskan ini, dikarenakan kekurangan waktu. Jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan, berhubung mau bulan Ramadhan. Yupz, jika ada kritik, saran, pujian, atau komentar lain silahkan klik tombol review di bawah. Sankyu~~~ :***

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
